Heaping Teaspoons
by Ridgewolfe
Summary: This is a older story I'd written that I'm hoping will be enjoyed.  Very little is known about the Guide of Jusenkyo, but how will he react when a nightmare from his youth comes back to terrify him once again?


Based off of characters by the ever-lovable Rumiko Takahshi, which are her's, no copyright infringement is meant, and they are used without permission.

Any other Non-Rumiko type characters have their own copyrights and are also used without permission, no infringement is meant This story can be spread around, as long as the author is acknowledged, and it is not sold for profit, either in part or in whole, and all disclaimers are left intact.

Heaping Teaspoons  
By Ridgewolfe

Note: All characters in this are speaking in their native Chinese

The Guide stood atop the cliffs overlooking the valley of Jusenkyo, his rotund face twisted into a frown as he gazed off into the distance, towards distant Beijing. The early morning sky in that direction was smoke- filled, dark with hues of orange and black. Throughout the night the Guide had heard the distant echoes of the cannon's and bombs, and now a long forgotten anger followed the Guide this day.

War had come back to China.

Had they been invaded again? The Guide absently wondered, or was this the Communists Party, trying to tighten their loosened grip of power over the Middle Nation. Not that he really cared, the face of war was a hideous thing, and one he had seen often as a child. From the Communist revolution when he was barely able to walk, to the horrible incident in Tiananmen square in 89, it was something that the Guide was sick of and wanted nothing to do with.

Many saw it as a chance for glory, for honor, a way to redeem unimportant slights against themselves, but the Guide had been to war... Seen the truth that it really was... Seen the suffering it caused, the loss of life on both sides... Men dying, sometimes by his own hands, who could have been his friends or brothers...Women, children, sometimes even entire villages dying because they had the misfortune of being in the wrong place... The atrocities the soldiers would commit, behaving more like wild animals than men... He was sick of it.

However, others had yet to learn, it seemed... The Guide mused as he heard the distant booming echo of the guns once again, rolling like thunder thru the valley in a steady pattern. A echo that was much closer than last night. The Guide turned to head back down the trail into the valley. he must hurry and find his daughter, Plum. If there were an army on the move towards them, they had to get out of the way, he was not about to allow her to witness this horror. He knew these mountains, they could hide for years.  
Also, the tribe of the Joketsuzoku and the Musk Dynasty would need to be warned. Both of them would most likely fight the army as well.

Hopefully, they would survive.

As he started down the trail, a small figure skidded out from around a boulder, running full tilt up the trail towards him.  
Surprised, the Guide caught the small figure as she collapsed in front of him.

"Lin-Lin?" he gasped, recognizing the young amazon he held up by the shoulders, her chest heaving for air. Lin-Lin's face was bright red from running, and sweat was rolling off her face in little rivlets, her hair matted.

"Lin-Lin," The guide warned as he knelt before her, "You must calm down. Take slow even breaths..." He recognized that if she kept hyper-ventilating like this, she could pass out or start coughing blood. She must have run the entire way from the Village to be in this shape. What had him worried, however, was that the young girl's eyes were wide in terror. Something he had thought was unknown to the Amazons.

The Guide pulled his hankerchef free of his pocket and dabbed Lin-Lin's face dry as she started to calm, "Why are you here? The army..."

Lin-Lin grabbed the Guide's wrist, still gulping for air, "Honored Guide... Last night... Beijing... Destroyed... on News today... Must get... you back to... Village!" She started yanking on the Guide's arm. "Honored Guide we... we must go! He's coming, we have to hide!"

"What??" The Guide turned her back around by the shoulders, startled. "What happened? Who's coming, who's He"

"This is no time for stupid questions!" A struggling Lin-Lin almost screamed at him.

The Guide decided that it wasn't wise to pause. Besides, he had suddenly noticed that the cannons were much closer now. "We must find my daughter--" He started.

"Ran-Ran found her, they are already headed towards the village. Honored Guide Please!" Lin-Lin pleaded desperately, "We must get back to the village and Hide! We have little time"

The Guide started to rise so they could escape, but suddenly both of them froze as a roar echoed through the valley, chilling the guide's blood in recognition. The Guide slowly turned away from Lin-Lin's suddenly pale face, looking back down into the valley. As a young man, he had once traveled to Japan, hoping to learn more of the language in hope's of one day becoming a translator. Instead he had lived the next two weeks in fear as Tokyo was devestated, unable to leave as he was ironicly trapped by the chaos created by the evacuation.

Trapped as the world listened on in dread, an eyewitness to the unleashed folly of man's tampering with the forces of nature.  
Trapped by a prehistoric horror awakened in an age not it's own, haunting his dreams still to this day.

War had indeed come back to China, and it's name was...

Godzilla.

The two of them stared as the towering monster stepped out of the mists, his shadow darkening half the valley. Godzilla's deep gutteral roar echoed off the cliff faces again, shaking them and the people that stood upon them. Then, as if he sensed their presense, Godzilla started to move towards the Guide and Lin-Lin.

"Run Lin-Lin... Run--!" Suddenly the Guide was shoving the little Amazon down the trail, fear driving them on with the icy crack of it's whip. Rushing headlong in their blind flight, they could hear the Thunderous footfalls behind them, his heavy breathing screaming at them.

Lin-Lin stumbled and fell to the ground as she reached the end of the trail, rolling as she hit and coming back up to her feet.  
Desperately she looked around her as she started running again, expecting to be pounced on, then slowly she came to a stop as she realised she was alone. Looking behind her, Lin-Lin saw the Guide back away up the trail, looking back where they had just come.

"What are you doing?!? We must go"

"Lin-Lin wait!" The Guide called to her, still looking away, "listen... do you hear anything?"

Lin-Lin just stared at him wide-eyed, but before she could snap off a retort, she heard what he was listening for.

Silence.

"Wh... What happened?" The air was completely silent, not even the insects were chirping. No roar, no footfalls. Nothing.  
"Honored Guide, what happened to Godzilla?" Lin-Lin asked again, looking around as if Godzilla was about to leap out from behind a tree.

"I don't know..." The Guide answered slowly, This was eerie, what could make a 400 foot tall sea monster just disappear?

Suddenly the silence was shattered by a deafening scream from within the valley, causing them both to leap back. The scream rose in pitch, full of terror and panic, then just as suddenly it was gone, leaving silence again.

"H-honored Guide--?" Lin-Lin asked tremblingly, peeking out from behind him, "What's going on?"

The Guide was still looking back up the trail, his expression and body posture mingling both disbelief and a dawning understanding. "No... it couldn't possibly be... could it...?" he muttered to himself.

"What couldn't?"

"Lin-Lin, we need to check this out," The Guide told her. Half an hour later, part of which was used to reassure a frantic Lin-Lin, they stepped back into the valley.

Walking around the cursed springs with an ease born of practice, the two soon were looking down into one of the medium sized pool. The water was bubbling and frothing rapidly, but both could see that it was dying down. Soon only ripples marred its surface.  
Lin-Lin was looking into the pool with a totally shocked expression, while the Guide thoughtfully watched on.

"So you mean to tell me that..." Lin-Lin trailed off as she shakily pointed at the pool, too shocked to finish.

The Guide sighed, "Yup, afraid so... he fell in Godzillanichuan, very tragic tale of japanese sea monster who drown in pool this morning... now whoever falls in spring take body of Godzilla... it's a very tragic spring"

"But... But... he was so- so- BIG!" Lin-Lin started to sputter, waving her arms around, "And the spring... it's so... Small!"

The Guide shrugged his shoulders, "Well, they say that you can drown in a teaspoon of water..." He wondered if he had any barbed wire to put around here...

End?

This came about from a conversation I had a while ago with my brother, where we were talking about the various cursed springs wre had heard about both in the Manga and in Fanfics. We started talking about the more outrageous ones (Spring of drowned shark, spring of drowned octopi, spring of drowned Fanfic writer...) when one of us jokingly said something about a spring of drowned Godzilla. We started to say how that would be impossible, when his fiancee said "Well you know, you can drown in a teaspoon of water"

It went downhill from there ;)

Anyway, Godzilla is copyright and owned by ToHo. Inc and is used without permission with no copyright infringment intended. The events described by the Guide are assuming he is around his mid 50's, which would put him at about two or three when the Communist Revolution took place. I'm also assuming that he holds some sort of special status with the amazon's, probably something like "Yeah, he's a male but we like him..." type of thing...

For those of you interested, you can send your caustic comments,  
racious remarks, noxious notes, and original observations and all fanmail and C&C will be read and appreciated, and I do ask that you send it, C&C is one of the best tools for improving one's writing skills

Sayonara!  
Ridgewolfe


End file.
